User talk:Aneri
Hello Hello! It's the other sysop Webkinz Mania! I need your help. Can you please move all pages (ex: Meat grinder) to (ex: Meat Grinder). It will be helpful. Thanks! --Webkinz Mania 20:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Help Can some one help me submit the photo's.When I submit 0ne it keeps on saying specify the file.-Aneri Go here! http://superherofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero_Fanon_Wiki Hello! This is Bignicky9, who loves to edit wikis. I created this account at the Call of Duty wiki, starting off fixing small spelling and punctuation errors in the pages. I continue to search for other wikis, trying to fix or create as much information as I can. I also am a Chowder fan, and watch the show occasionally. About the Japan episodes I was watching a show called 6Teen from a Japan channel (due to the fact that YouTube removed my favorite episode) then I noticed it was over. I was about to leave the site then I noticed the Chowder theme song from Japan was playing. I said to myself "Maybe I should keep watching." then I noticed a title card that said "真理Shnitzelについて" which means "The Truth About Shnitzel" or "Truth About Shnitzel". So I stayed on there for a while and watched the episodes that I put on here. I just translated the lines and the titles. ComedyRumorsTDA2 14:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Excuse Me... Sorry if it's none of my business, but is this place vandalized often? There seem to be a whole slew of unnecessary articles created by anonymous users, and that one user (I think his username was Chase97) also creating useless articles and using articles as talk pages.--Electric Lotus 17:51, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Star Wars? Hello User:Aneri, I wanted to ask you about two images that User:Chase907 uploaded which show artwork by C.H. Greenblatt that feature Chowder and friends in Star Wars themed attire, what I ask is what should I do with them? It'd be a shame to delete them and I think they deserve a place on this wiki but I don't know where... Since you're the head user here would you mind sharing your opinion? -The Forgotten Beast 22:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorryu if it's not my place, but why not create a page specifically for Fandom Pictures?-- 15:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, Aneri Hello, I'm Shawn, a Wikia employee on the Entertainment hub. I've been noticing all the stuff you've been doing with the wiki - there's the start of a lot of good articles here! Is there any part in particular on the wiki you're interested in working on? I wanted to let you know the Entertainment team is here to help you out in any way we can. Is there anything you need a hand with? Shawn (talk) 07:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Arpan Hey aneri. Hi, I am new on the chowder fanclub. It just started in my country and it ROCKS. Even our class bully watches it's daily telecast on cn. ```` Thanks Thanks for letting me be a user here. make sure that you let Wrbkinz Mania see what I wrote him on his talk page.Its the section that says M.